Damaged Goods
by OkashiiKantoku
Summary: A/U Sakura's mother dies in a tragic car accident right before Sakura leaves for college. So what else could happen to this girl to make her life more miserable? How about a smoking hot guy that happens to be her college dorm mate. Rewrote.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *sadly***

* * *

Sakura Haruno stood in front of the small funeral precession. She was wearing a long black silk dress with black heels and gloves, her bubble gum pink hair was pulled tightly into a bun, her eyes were rimmed with thick black eyeliner and mascara. She looked over all the people that was friends of her family and began to speak. "Thank you all for gathering here on this day. I want to tell you all the wonderful things about my mother that made her who she was." Her voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She was a good, no, a wonderful woman. She would help out people she hardly knew just because she wanted to see them find the right path. She wouldn't accept money no matter what. She had a beautiful and gentle heart, a contagious smile and a gorgeous soul. She was the only person who could bring a smile to my fathers stern face." Quiet laughs broke out through the crowd and her father, who was standing next to her, squeezed her shoulder to a point were it hurt. She didn't flinch. Not on this day. "She was taken to soon. At the age of 36 she hardly lived. The moment we found out about the accident it was already to late. She was gone but her spirit lives on. I want to recite a poem to end my speech.

_'If tears could build a stairway_  
_and thoughts a memory lane_  
_I'd walk right up to heaven_  
_and bring you home again_  
_No Farewell words were spoken_  
_No time to say good-bye_  
_You were gone before I knew it_  
_And only God knows why._

_My heart's still active in sadness_  
_And secret tears still flow_  
_What it meant to lose you_  
_No one can ever know._  
_But now I know you want us_  
_To mourn for you no more_  
_To remember all the happy times_  
_Life still has much in store._

_Since you'll never be forgotten_  
_I pledge to you today_  
_A hallowed place within my heart_  
_Is where you'll always stay._

_God knows why, with chilling touch,_  
_Death gathers those we love so much,_  
_And what now seems so strange and dim,_  
_Will all be clear, when we meet Him._  
_I Knew you for a Moment.'_

"I love you mommy..." Sakura sobbed as she placed a single white rose on her mothers coffin. Hours passed as the girl stood next to her father in the pouring rain, neither spoke a word. Sakura gave a shaky sigh and walked to her car. She didn't even look back to see if her father was leaving. She didn't care. She would be leaving soon for college and she didn't want to end her stay in her hometown with bruises and broken bones. She slid into the black Volkswagen Beetle and just stared out the tented window. She didn't cry, she didn't smile, all she did was stare at nothing. After a few minutes she started the bug and drove away from the grave yard. She passed her house not needing to stop for anything and continued driving out of town with her radio blasting Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel.

Singing along at the stop light she managed to get the people in the car next to her to stare. _'**So much for being silent**.' _Her inner self said as she impatiently tapped her foot on the black space below her causing a migraine for the pinkette. _'If you don't stop tapping your damn foot I'm going to lock you away in the forbidden zone.' _Sakura thought as she slowly rubbed her temples. The tapping stopped right as the light turned green. _'Onward to Konoha.'_ She thought as the sun slowly descended behind her.

* * *

Sakura looked tiredly at the blonde girl behind the counter, it has been eight hours since she left Suna and now all she wanted to do was get her dorm room and fall asleep. But this girl was taking to long with finding the girl in the system. "Um... Ms. Haruno I'm sorry to say this but you were actually put into the males dorm. We don't have any empty rooms here so if you want you can stay at a hotel and the school would gladly pay for it." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as each word passed through her ears. Males Dorm. No empty rooms. Hotel. She just wanted to sleep but someone was out to get her.

"I'll stay in the dorm I am assigned. Just point me to the direction I'll be going." The girl nodded and pointed to the building next door and handed her a piece of paper explaining the situation. She huffed and walked out the building, onto the sidewalk, entered her pass code, and was now staring at a very bored looking brunette guy. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I have a room here." She handed him the paper and watched as he typed away on the keyboard.

"You are in room 327. Third floor. Your roommate is already there so good luck." He handed her the keys and fell asleep instantly. She trudged to the elevator dragging her luggage behind her. She was not in a good mood and whoever her roommate was should better keep his mouth shut. The bell ding and the doors slowly slid open making a whining noise as they did so. She walked quickly down the hall until she was at the very end and was in front of her door. She nervously unlocked the door and was greeted with a muscled chest as she opened it. She looked up and was greeted with a pair of cold, black eyes.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE. REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, NOT ALWAYS GOOD FOR YOU BUT SO DARN ADDICTING! REWROTE. SHORTER NOW.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inner thoughts**__  
_

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

_She nervously unlocked the door and was greeted with a muscled chest as she opened it. She looked up and was greeted with a pair of cold, black eyes._

* * *

Those very cold, black eyes stared down at the pinkette, as if trying to see into her soul. The eyebrow above the right eye twitched in annoyance as the girl began to nervously fidget beneath his gaze. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move?" The teenage male growled. Sakura eeped. _'**Did you just eep? Seriously let me**_** out!****_'_ **Sakura's inner began cracking her knuckles as the girl kept fidgeting. '_Go for it.' _ Suddenly she relaxed and gave a smirk.

"I would like to get into my room now. So if you could, move." 'Inner' Sakura stated before pushing past the confused male and entering the room. She looked around the small dorm and scowled at the high twin beds against each wall, the dressers were placed under them and the desks were beside the beds. The closets were in the hallway near the entrance. Apparently her roommate got the bed near the window but she got the one near the light switch. '**Muhahahaha**'. "My name is Sakura Haruno, yes I know I'm a girl, and yes my hair is naturally pink. I know what your thinking, 'Why is this girl here in my room saying its her room?'. Well I supposedly got mixed up in the system so now I'm considered a boy. There are no open rooms whatsoever so don't even try to kick me out." She looked at the guy and waited for his answer.

"Hn." He said before walking to his side of the room. He plopped down on his bed, turned on the t.v. and completely ignored the girl, or tried to anyways.

"So what's your name?"

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

Hey."

"..."

"Hello?!"

"..."

"HEY!"

"What?!"

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"What's your last name?"

"Uchiha."

"See was that so bad?"

"Aa."

"Do you always speak in one syllables?"

"No." She could tell he was getting aggravated now so all she had to do was continue to pester him. **'_Only a matter of time...'_**She thought as she started unpacking. She didn't even notice him get up to get a glass of water and was now standing behind her looking over her shoulder as she looked longingly at a picture of her mother. "Who is that?" He whispered, his breath fanning the back of her neck. She slowly felt her Inner fade back into her mind and now it was just her to face this guy. She took a deep breath and managed to speak.

"M-my mom. She died in a car accident right a few days ago. We had the funeral today. She was so wonderful and kind. I miss her." Sasuke looked at the girl and nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?" He asked as he moved from behind her to beside her.

"Mebuki." She whispered as she began putting the picture away. "Mebuki Haruno."

"And where is your father?" He asked looking at the photo album, noticing there were no photos of said man.

"Home, most likely drunk. I don't really care for him." She stated and closed the album. "He isn't really my favorite person." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"Why do you say that?" She sighed and moved to her dresser with her bag in hand. She began placing her clothes in each drawer, the top being her under garments, second shirts and third shorts and sweat pants.

"He... Well he is an abusive drunk..." She grabbed the rest of her bags and made her way to her closet. She began hanging her dresses and jeans according to the length and style. "Can I not talk about my life right now, considering I just lost my mother?" She asked sadly. He nodded and made his way to his side of the room.

* * *

Sakura was collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She listened to her roommates quiet snores that somehow relaxed her, that somehow lulled her to the brink of sleep. She closed her eyes and welcomed sleep to wrap its feathery arms around her. That is when she heard the growls. Her eyes shot open and stared at the boy across from her. Another growl was heard and this time Sasuke sat up looking into the hallway at the door. Sakura crawled out of the bed and slowly made her way to the door. Her breath quickened as she raised herself on her toes to look through the eye hole. What she saw made her cry out in fear. In front of their door was a fire red wolf pacing back and forth with blood dripping from its jowls. The black eyes searching for its next pray. It stopped pacing and was now standing still, staring at the wooden object standing in its way.

_'I can smell your fear, I can hear your blood beginning to run cold, I can taste your death.__' _The wolf spoke in her mind. _'You can run but you cannot hide, you are sheep to me. A chase that I crave. I will pick my teeth with your bones, little girl.'_ Before she could gasp the door was knocked down and there stood the wolf. He gave a low growl and attacked.

* * *

Sakura eyes where glued to the ceiling. She could still feel her heart beating all throughout her body. Her nightmare scared the living hell out of her and had shook any sign of sleep from her.

Along with her heartbeat she could feel the heat of where the wolf had bit her. She looked down at her arm and in light streaming from under the door she could see the large red bite marks. A shudder when down her spine as she remembered the dark black orbs. The same black orbs that had greeted her hours ago. Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? R&R. **


End file.
